All is fair, love, and war
by Clickerclacker
Summary: Junior Prom is coming up and Massie and Derrington are fighting for the Best Couple against each other while Claire is figuring out what to do with Cam. While Kristen is totally catching a hottie.
1. Chapter 1

****

I do not one the clique.

* * *

**Before School Carpool **

**8:07 AM **

**September 13 **

"Before we make our entrance" Massie said while stepping out of the Range Rover " We have to rate our outfits... starting with Alicia". It was the PC's

first day back at the main building they were other than beautiful mostly single and ready to take back the school, no matter what. They wanted to remind everyone that they ran the school.

Alicia wore the newest bright yellow Mui Mui dress paired with a cinching belt around her waist that matched her teal Jimmy Choo heels. " I Luv,

Luv the dress... 9.8" Massie exclaimed. "Claire your next" Massie said while inspecting her style choice for today "Eh My God your totally improving

9.2" The whole the PC were shocked and admired Claire's outfit, she wore a white edgy shirt-dress by Moschino and belt around the waist to make

her look curvaceous , a Massie reject, the look matched her new edgy haircut paired with Dylan's old pair L.A.M.B high heels giving color to the

great outfit." Me next " Dylan cried. She wore mini leather jacket designed by Castle Star, up and coming designer, underneath was her vintage

(that is if anyone asks) distressed L.A.M.B tee paired with rockin leather Christian Dior knee high boots complementing her new fitted true religion

jeans." You look rockin, 9.7" Dylan smirked triumphantly. "I will go next, rate me" The PC glared at Massie's perfect outfit she wore a Mark Jacob mini

dress paired with fluorescent tights and touched off with Prada cut off boots. "9.9" Kristen quickly added "Agreed" the rest sighed " Finally, Kristen

its your turn" Massie was impressed she didn't look like she was in finical difficulties. Kristen wore Free People tank giving her a bohemian feel

paired with Hudson skinny jeans and Cynthia Vincent creamed suede boots. "9.6" Massie said proud. Massie had to make sure that the PC,

especially her looked perfect. She wanted Derrington to known that a.)he embarrassed her by dumping her but b.) most importantly hurt her.

When the PC walked in the Cafeteria they got envious stares from girls, inviting stares from boys, and hated stares by their crushes as they walke to table 18.

**Claire: why r the ex-z here **

The girls a week ago thought they got rid of their ex-crushes (well except Alicia and you never really know with Claire) by putting them in the over fill trailers.

**Massie: nani? **( what in Japanese)

The girls looked up from the small screens of their sidekicks and saw the bird lady look at them again.

**Dylan: She's like obsessed with us**

The Pretty Committee cracked up and again got cold stares from the bird lady as well as the rest of BOCD

**Kristen: Agreed **


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD Caferteria**

**8:12 AM**

**September 13**

The ex-z were whispering quietly "God I thought we were going to have actually learn something in those Tiffany blue boxes" Josh exclaimed "But know we have to focus on Junior

Prom"Derrington added" Wait who are you going to take, you dumped Massie remember" Josh whispered " Who said I was taking her, and if she thinks this war is over she better

watch out" All of a sudden the Pretty Committee appears "Oh is that a threat" Massie quickly recovered from the insult. She swiftly directed her attention to Plovert " I just wanted to

warn you guys that before you get involved just to remember we run the school". Derrington fought back "Or did you just need an excuse to come over here" Massie responded before

she could here the laughter of the boys " Totally, I went over here so I could do this" then Massie messed up Derrington's perfect messy hair and rapidly jogged away hearing the

laughter of her friends, well at least everyone but one. " Really mature, Massie" Derrick yelled in the background.

Usually Massie would have felt triumphant if not for the fact that she had been called out especially by the guy she used to crush on. Derrington looked adorable with his new diesel

jeans but the one thing in her mind is Junior Prom.

1."How I am going to win cutest couple award" Massie asked herself then made a list.

2. Make Dempsey ask me out

3. Look sugoi ( amazing in Japanese)

4. Do something to improve my status not that it isn't already perfect

5. Try to persuade Alicia not to run for the award with Josh

6. Make Dempsey look sugoi (amazing) not that I have too


	3. Chapter 3

**BOCD Cafeteria **

**8:12 AM**

**June 13, 2008**

As rest of the PC followed Massie as she confronted Derrington Cam pulled her a side to talk. She was uneasy about getting back together with him and was trying to avoid him which

didn't work well. After an awkward pause Cam started the conversation " I want you back, can you blame me for being mad " Claire avoided eye contact and shrugged, everything was

overwhelming at the moment. She couldn't think even though she imagined this scene and what she would do a million times over the summer. After another awkward pause Claire

poured her feelings out trying to hold back the tears " Cam I can blame you for a lot of things, I know I spied on you and pried into your life but the only reason you wanted me back

was because I made you jealous . I apologized maybe fifty times over the summer and I thought about you at least once everyday and the only reason you now want me back now is

because you saw me with someone else." Cam shocked at the fact that Claire could talk so fast and how much she held back he looked at her and responded "Claire I'm sorry but I

don't want you back because I was jealous I want you back because it reminded me why I missed you so much". Claire still mad but a little relieved said " Well I still can't date you

really hurt me, but we can be friends, good friends" Cam replied " If that gradually wins your trust back then I will live" After that Cam expecting a hug was surprised when Claire held

out her hand for a high five and said " Great talking to you".


End file.
